1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circular knitting machines which are used to knit tubular fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to circular knitting machines which have a separate stationary take-up assembly and a replaceable knitting head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Circular knitting machines are well known in the art. Generally, circular knitting machines are utilized to knit tubular fabric having a predetermined diameter, the fabric diameter being determined by the diameter of the needle cylinder. Additionally these machines produce tubular fabric in relatively small rolls, generally about 50 pounds. If one of these machines is placed in a manufacturing facility, should the need for a different size fabric arise, the entire machine must be replaced thereby causing the facility to be idle while the change-over takes place. This is both expensive in lost time and impractical. Thus, there exists a need for a knitting machine which has a standard size take-up which can produce variable diameter tubular knit material and which can support high weight rolls of fabric so that the knitting machine can continue knitting variable diameter tubular fabric rolls for extended periods of time.